The First Guard
by Franco731
Summary: My Fnaf AU. Based upon the Fnaf parlourverse and rebornicaverse on Tumblr. Gabriel Davidson has gotten a new job as a night guard at the new FredBears Family Diner.


The First Guard.

Five nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, not me.

 **Fredbears Family Diner,** _ **May 1970.**_

 _Why am I doing this again?_

Gabriel thought once again as opened the door to his new place of employment, Fredbears family diner.

 _Oh yeah… Alice._ He sighed as he remembered why exactly he took this job in the first place: To impress Alice, his new girlfriend and _mechanic a_ t the same place he now works at. He honestly only took this job to surprise Alice the next time he sees her.

Gabriel locked the door behind him and took a look around the practically pitch black room he was now standing in. _God why did I have to take the nightshift…and isn't there supposed to be someone here?_ Gabriel turned on the nearest light switch he found and looked around expecting to see someone here to greet him since it's his first night on the job and he has no idea on what to do.

"Guess I'm alone…"He said to himself as he continued to look around the now illuminated room. He saw a few tables and chairs, and a hallway that led to the back of the diner before he looked to his left and see's what appeared to be a stage with…

 _What the hell are those?!_ He thought to himself with wide eyes as he looks at what can only be described as two metal freak shows. One appears to be a golden bear holding a microphone and wearing a top hat while the other is a golden rabbit wearing a bowtie and holding a guitar. They are both standing completely still on stage and not making any sounds.

 _They must be turned off or something. God their creepy, how can kids like these things?_

As he continues his search of the building he eventually comes across the words **Security room** on the wall and an arrow pointing towards a door less room _. Maybe this is where in supposed to go, I am the night guard after all._

As he enters the room he sees another door less entrance on the other side of the room and a desk with a few camera monitors, a phone, a flashlight and what he guesses' is a modified TV remote next to it. _Why aren't there any doors in the room? And why the hell would I need a TV remote?_

 _Huh what's this?_ He looks at large piece of paper that's taped to one of the monitors. He rips it off and begins to read it.

" _Hello Gabriel, glad to see you found your way to the security office, your job is to watch the place from midnight to 6: am. If ANYTHING is found missing or broken when I get here in the morning your ass is fired and if there is so much as a dent in those metal freaks I'm suing you. The only reason I hired you is because you're dating my sister. That's it. Now on to the legal stuff I have to inform you about: We are not responsible for any injure you might receive on the job. Yes that even includes DEATH. You are not allowed to tell ANYONE that does not work at the diner about any details about your job or we WILL sue. You are only allowed to tell them you work the nightshift, nothing else. You are required by contract to work five nights and only after then you may quit. Though you will get bonus pay if you work the weekend and I will consider upping your pay if you chose to work a second week. We'll talk about the rest in the morning._

 _Your boss_

 _Alexander._

 _PS: The previous night guard left a recording on the phone for you which includes some VERY important details. It should play around 11:50._

 _PPS: The phone only receives calls so don't even bother trying to call anyone."_

"Wow, what a fucking asshole." _I guess I better not screw-up if I want to surprise Alice in the morning by telling her we now work in the same place instead of telling her I got fired after one night at the same place she works at…_ He then crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket, then sat in the chair and started looking at the monitors and started to take mental notes about which rooms they were in. The main room looked the same as when he first entered, all clean and polished for tomorrow, the kitchen had everything packed away for the chefs, the hallways were empty, and everything in alexanders office seemed to be ordered and filed away, the breakroom had a coffee table, a vending machine, a radio and a television, the janitor's closets had the standard cleaning supplies he assumes would be there, the parts and services room had spare parts for the animatronics on the shelves and the basement was just a maze of stacked boxes.

 _Let's see… monitor one alternates between the two cameras in the main dining room, monitor two alternates between the kitchen, alexanders office and the hallway's to my left and right, monitor three shows the parts and services room, the break room and the two janitors closets, while monitor four just shows two cameras in the basement. Wait… why all the doors in the diner except for the entrance open? And why are there no cameras outside the building?_

Gabriel continues to watch the camera feeds with a bored expression on his face while checking his watch every few minutes and think about the questions about the diner.

 _Wow is this all I'm supposed to do? Just sit this room all night and watch the monitors all night? This is easy! How can anyone possibly mes-_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _What?_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _What's…Oh didn't boss say I was to hear a phone recording at 11:50?_

Gabriel checks his watch and sure enough its 11:50. "I guess this is it then."

 _ **Click**_

" _Hello? Uh Hello? I hope you can hear me… Welcome to Fredbears family Diner, I assume you're the lucky guy or gal who alexander got to replace me on the nightshift, right? Well anyway welcome to your new job, I hope someone told about our legal policies and in case you were not told or have forgotten, we are not responsible for any injuries or um death's that may occur to you during your time working here and we are liable to follow through with a lawsuit if any damage occurs to diner property during your hours on the night shift. Now that we got that out of the way there are a few things I should warn you about… You have probably seen the two animatronics in the main dining room, the bear is called Fredbear and the rabbit looking one is called Bonnie. During the day they stand there playing songs for the children that visit or being worn by either Valerie or Jason and usually would still be there at night too but about a month and a half ago our resident mechanic modified them to move around the building in predetermined patterns, which is why all the doors are open, if they were in the way then the animatronics would probably break them down trying to get through them. Our previous boss hired a programmer to install some experimental prototype security system in them that allows them to identify any intruder's after dark that may enter the building and remove them… Unfortunately the only way the only way they know how to remove someone is with lethal force and beating them to death. However of even greater concern than intruders for you is that the animatronics probably won't recognize you as an employee, they will instead see you an intruder that needs to be 'removed' from the building…_

 _Now I know what you're thinking 'why would we have something like that and not fix it?' Well unfortunately we don't know the identity of whoever programmed them, the only person who knew was Lucius, Alexanders brother but unfortunately he passed away soon after the diner opened up and Alexander is too afraid of letting anyone look at their programming and possibly making it worse or end up screwing with their day programing as well. Another reason is I have devised a strategy for keeping you safe from harm so long as you pay attention, so please listen to me. As you have probably noticed there is a modified TV remote on the table in front of you, I had our mechanic modify it so that it allows you change the camera feed on the monitors at will instead of having to wait for them to alternate after a while. Buttons 1-4 alternates the feed on the monitors on the monitors of the same number. Button 1 switches the cameras on monitor one and such. Another thing is that the animatronics are attracted to sound, so our mechanic and I set up some devices that make the sound of children's laughter in some rooms in the diner which are also activated by the buttons on the remote. One device is in the breakroom and is activated by pressing 5, the one in the kitchen is activated by 6 and the one in parts and services is activated by 7. However the animatronics have to be in an adjacent room in order to hear it or else they'll just continue along their path and once one is used, you will have to wait at least ten minutes to use that particular one again. So you can't just spam the sounds over and over again. Also if you get caught you have about ten seconds hide, run to another room or if you have no other choice aim the flashlight at its eyes, it will stun it for a few seconds giving you hopefully enough time to run or hide. But like the noise devices it can only be used a limited number of times until it just won't affect it anymore. Oh and watch out the animatronics can hear you if you make too much noise and the batteries in the flashlight and remote are pretty weak so you might want to carry spares. Since it's only your first night you shouldn't have that much of a problem only Bonnie will be active tonight and should be pretty easy to avoid. Hey! You might not even have to leave the office tonight! Sometimes he might just walk right past your room! Unlike fredbear… but that's a story for tomorrows recording and one last thing, the generator switches the building into low light level mode at midnight, it will be near pitch black in there and the animatronics can see in the dark but you won't so better keep that flashlight with you. Good night and good luck!"_

 _ **Click!**_

 _This has to be a joke! Yeah this is probably just a sick joke they play on newbies like me. I bet the animatronics are still on stage!_

However despite Gabriel everything quickly picks up the remote and switches the feed on monitor one to the stage and what he sees makes his jaw drop and sends into full on panic mode.

Spring bonnie is _missing._

 _OH Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

He then hears a sound that makes his heart drop even further and his fear rise to impossible heights. The sound of a generator powering _down_ and then he see's the lights over the monitors begin to dim all across the diner. Leaving the place in near total darkness.

"Oh no…"

So what do you think? Love it or Hate it? Please review and give constructive criticism.


End file.
